A Toxic Mess
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: A really short oneshot. "Because she's a toxic mess KC, and she's gonna pull you right down with her. She already is!" Alli gives KC some home truths about Clare, the break up, how he's been behaving, and Jenna set after/in In Your Eyes.


**A Toxic Mess**

**Summary: "Because she's a toxic mess KC, and she's gonna pull you right down with her. She already is!" Alli gives KC some home truths about Clare, the break up, how he's been behaving, and Jenna.**

**Couples/Pairings/Characters: KC, Alli, some Kenna, brief mentions of Klare. Past KC/Alli(Kalli) friendship, mentions of the Calli(Clare/Alli) friendship as well.**

**Set after In Your Eyes so spoiler warning if there's anyone who reads this who didn't see that particular episode.**

KC Guthrie was sitting exactly where Clare left him, in the exact same position that she'd left him in when a thick notebook was suddenly dropped infront of him and someone plopped down into the seat beside his.He looked up at that and saw Alli sitting there, dark eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Well _that _was an idiotic move!" She exclaimed with a disgusted scoff and crossing her arms over her chest angrily, narrowing her eyes at him.

He looks at her with wide, shame-filled eyes. "You know." He whispered softly, glancing down at his fidgeting hands and the notebook that laid between them. It was a statement, not a question. He could tell by the tone of her voice that Clare had

mentioned all that had occured within the few days that Alli had been gone, out of school sick.

She nodded gently. "Ya think?" Alli pratically growled. "My _God _KC! Why the fuck would you listen to that bitch and hurt Clare like that? Haven't you hurt her enough already?"

"I don't know Alli. God, _I don't know! _I'd rather kill myself than hurt her and yet I _keep doing it! _I keep ripping her heart out and abusing her trust, making a mockery of it." KC told her, tears filling his eyes. He covers his face with one hand, wiping the tears from his face.

Alli looked at him, angry look faultering for a minute before she steels herself and sets it firmly back in place. "It's Jenna. Atleast partly. She partially to blame. It's because she's a toxic mess KC and she's gonna pull you right down with her! She already is!" And it's the truth. KC hasn't been the same since he'd begun to date Jenna. Since he'd become involved with the blonde bitch all his morals and growth seemed to have went down the drain.

He nods. "I know. I just....I'm to blame too though. Clare let me know that. She told me that I was pathetic because I tried to blame everyone but myself and...she's right. I got so attached to this life. To being the big basketball star, the popularity, the hot cheerleader girlfriend. I lost sight of who I really am and what and who I really want and I regret that."

She bit her lip and nodded. "I think that you should read that." She told him softly, pushing the notebook closer to him and opening it to the page that Clare's story was on.

"What is it?" He asked of her questioningly.

"Something...that Clare wrote shortly after you got with Jenna. Something that I think you should read." Alli told him carefully, waiting for KC to read it. Waiting for his reaction.

KC's lips parted slightly in a purse and his brows furrowed as he turned back to the notebook and began to read. He let out a gasp as he read Clare's perfectly curved, neat handwriting. Read about how much she let him see the real her, about how she couldn't understand how being her real self wasn't enough for him. For KC. "Oh god." He breathed softly, sweetly. His voice raspy. "I can't believe that she thinks that...I can't believe that she'd assume that she was the problem. I didn't break up with her because of her."

Alli raised an eyebrow and cocked her head at him. "Then why _did _you break up with her, KC? Why did you break her heart? Why did you say that you were breaking up with her because the two of you always fought when that's obviously not true?"

KC lowered his head and said in a mere whisper, "I really don't know."

She sighed and stood up, making a move to grab the notebook. "I should get going. My parents will be home soon and my brother will only cover for me for so long. Don't want to make Sav worry."

He moved his hand ontop the notebook to stop her's. "C--can I keep this for awhile. I'd like to think about this a little bit longer. Read more of it."

Alli nodded and smiled a little and nodded sadly. "I hope it made you think, KC. I really miss you and I know that Connor and Clare do too. I miss how are friendship used to be. How _you _used to be. I hope that you make up your mind of what you want and what you need."

KC smiled back just as sorrowfully. "I miss you too. I miss all of you guys. I wish I hadn't screwed things up so badly. Do you think Clare will ever accept me back into her life after everything that I've done?" He asked of her.

She frowned in thought and met his eyes as she moved in to hug him a little. "I hope so. I really don't know. I think that you'll be friends again. But a couple? I just don't know anymore, KC. I mean you really hurt the poor girl. I don't know how she'll be able to get over that. Especially everything that's occured in the past few days. And I can tell you if I can't forgive you or trust you just yet...then I doubt that Clare can either. You've just gotta hope that it'll all work out for the best."

KC nodded sadly. "Then I guess that's all I can ask for." He answered, squeezing Alli's hand with a half smile on his face. He was gonna earn back Clare's trust. Earn back the right to be with her romantically. He'd make her see that he'd changed and that he regretted all that he was sorry. He was going to make sure that she wouldn't regret putting her trust in him ever again.

**The End**


End file.
